bother luv
by daota1
Summary: what happens when two bothers luv ech other but they both don't know it rated m for a reason
1. Chapter 1

I do not on the right to charmed warner bros do.

sum:what happen when two brothers love each other

and chris and wyatt are 17,and16

Chrispov

It was Friday night and bothWyatt and I were board with nothing to do so we started talking about girls and I looked at his body. Hispecks and six pack and thought about Wyattbending me over my dresser,and going in and out of my tight butt.But I got shot back to reality when Wyatt yelled, "You have a boner!" I turned a dark shade of red.Wyatt asked mewhy I had a boner. I told him I was thinking about a girl. "Oh ,ok," said Wyatt. "You want me go into the living room for 30 min so you can get rid of?" he asked with a blush. "No I'll go to the bathroom," I replied. So I went to the bathroom and pulled out my seven inch dick. I stroked it while Ithought of Wyatt letting me ride him with my tight butt jumping and grinding on his thick twelveinch dick. Talk about twice blessed I know how big he isand he is (How about since?) on the same team as me on basketball. Man I wish I could ride him then, I came. Butmy fantasy will never happenhe's straight and even if hewasn't he wouldn'twant his brother. Would he?

Wyattpov

Man I wish I could tellChris that Iloved him. It's not like its wrong to be gay, but we_are_ brothersand look at him. He likes girls and if he was gay he wouldn't want to date his brother. Oh here he comes, he looks at me with his green eyes and he'sso hot his lush hair. Wow he makes me want to sing 'I think I love you' but he just climbs in bed and goes tosleep. Anyway Iguess I'm going to bedtoo.

Chrispov

It'sthe weekend and I guess I'mgoing to try going over to my friend Brian's house.

"Momcan I go to my friend'shouse?" I called out.

"Whichone honey?" she replied.

"Brian,the one I met at magic school," I told her.

"Surejust be careful," she said.

"Okmom, love you," I said.

"Love you too, sweetie," she said as I left.

Ipack my clothes and other stuff. Phone Brian and tell him I can go over to his house. Wyatt comes in and asks me where I'm going. I tell him that I was heading over to Brian's. So he gets the room all to himself. "Ok have fun." said wyatt. "Will do"said chris

* * *

><p>k im reposting this chapter cus my beta for this story fixed it up so why not tell us what u think<p> 


	2. jealousy

brotherluv

i do not own the rights of charmed

before i start brain is 16 and dirty blonde about 6

ps i'll put the first letter of every name whene they speak and when some whon with the same first name i'll add the second letter

sorry for the long wait

Chapter 2

Chris pov

Brain is one of my best friends, he's the only person who knows I'm gay. Once I arrived at Brain's house we played video games after that we talked. "So Brain what's new," I asked him.

"Nothing besides casting a new spells," he replied.

" Oh, like what kind of spells?"

"Conjuring spells," said Brian.

"Cool!"

"Are you hungry?" he asked me.

"Yeah are you?" I replied.

"Yes, lets go get our selves some pizza!"

"Alright," we grabbed shoes and left.

Wyatt's pov

I just sat on my bed using my laptop and thinking of Chris. With his green eyes and brunet hair, and his hansom (I think that's the right one.) face, then mom came into the room. "Wyatt, are you feeling ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah just trying to read a little," I told her.

"Ok, do you want anything from the store?"

"Nah, I'm going to take a nap. I love you mom," I answered.

"And I love you too," she kissed me on the forehead then left.

"Man, I'm hungry. I'm going to get a slice of pizza from the fridge," I said to my self as I got up and stretched. (I thought it sounded better adding this here. If you don't mind.)

Chris pov

At the pizza place we ordered a pepperoni and mushroom with banna peppers and a side of bread sticks. "So anything new happen in your life recently?" Brian asked.

"Besides you know what's busting though the windows and doors?" I replied.

"That's normal for us," he said with a slight smile.

"Then nothing," I said, answering his question.

"Cool, so are you going to come out to your parents soon?"

"I'm thinking about it. I just don't know how they'd react though," I told Brian..

"Would do you want to go out some time?" he asked me.

"Do you mean, like on a date or hang out?"

"I mean on a date," he replied with a slight blush. (I thought that would be a nice touch.)

"Sure, but first you have to help me come out to my family," I said.

"Ok, let's do it tomorrow."

A night of talking and playing video games past, (Insert something a little more here. Sorry, I've got nothing for here.)At the Halliwell manor I moved to stand before my friends. "Mom, dad, sis, bro, Auntie Paige, and Auntie Phoebe, I'm gay and I'm dating Brain," I said to all of them.

"Oh, I still love and suport you. And I'm happy for you two," said Phoebe.

"Me to, and that means another boy in the house," said Piper?

"Uh," said Leo and he then orbed out.

"What's gay?" asked my little sister.

"We'll tell you when your older," Wyatt said to Malinda and then said, "I still love you Chris," but Wyatt looked hurt and tried to hide it.

"Can you orb to Leo, Paige, so I can talk to him?" asked my mom.

"I'll come too and help with Leo," Phoebe added.

"Me too." (I don't think you need this.)

But first Piper, Phoebe, and Paige gave hugs to Brain and me. Wyatt ran to his room and slammed his bedroom door.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo pov

Paige orbed Phoebe and Piper to Leo on top of the golden gate bridge. "What?" snapped Leo.

"Don't you 'what' me Leo. You ran off because you found out that your son is gay. He's our son and you just orbed out!" Piper snapped back at her husband.

"Yeah, you know it takes guts to come out to one's parents. I dealt with kids who try to kill them selves 'cause of parents like you," said Paige.

"And another thing, he needs you. He wants your love and acceptance. But no, you orb out!" added Phoebe.

"I'm sorry, it's scary to learn about something like that. Was it my fault? Did I not spend enough time with him?" asked Leo sounding confused.

"No he's been like it for awhile I bet," Piper said soothingly.

"So go tell him you love him for who he is," said Paige.

"Go now," added Phoebe.

"I need to think," Leo said before he orbed away.

"Fine," said the sisters at once.

Wyatt pov

_Why did he have to be gay and did he like Brian? Why, Chris, must you torment me._

**Knock, knock, knock.**

"Who is it?" I called out.

"It's me," Chris answered through the door.

"Come in," I said as nonchalantly as I could manage.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked me sadly.

"No, why would think that?"

"Well you ran off, and dad's mad at me for sure," he said sounding even more sad.

"Well, I don't know about dad, but I'm not," I told him.

"Thanks! I love you," he perked up.

"I love you too," I said and then mumbled, "I hate Brain".

Chris pov

chris was bored so he went to brians since he's his bf so he sensed if human's were near there and orbed to the front porch

at brains knock knock knock.

c)who's there?

b)chris your boyfreind.

c)ok come in.

b)chris went in and spotted brian on the couch.

c)hey batman.

b)cool nickname dosent that make you robin?

c)guess so.

b)then hey robin give batman a kiss.

c)ok.

the kiss was amazeing sparks flew and then he lick my bottom lips for entry and i opened my mouth to him and his toung serched my whole mouth and pulled back!

b)that was amazeing !

c)thanks i thank so whats you doing.

b)just planing our date like the man.

c)who said i was the girl.

b)im bigger so that makes me the guy and you called me batman.

c)fine, so what did you plan.

b)just a fancy dinner a scary movie and a walk in the park and you stay over here to snuggle.

c)that sounds fun but last part i have to ask my mom about ok.

b)ok he sounded sad.

c)dont worry she wont say no and here's a kiss to make you feal better

b)ok.

c)and we kissed it lasted about five minutes still feels good.

back at the halliwell manor piper was washing dishes in the kitchen.

c)mom dose dad hate me.

p)no why did wyatt tell you that?

c)no wyatt did'nt then why did he run off when i came out.

p) that i dont know.

c)so may i go on a date with brain?

p)what kind of date.

c)dinner movie walk in the park an spending the night over there.

p) just promise no sex.

c) no we just started dating.

no one noticed wyatt there.

w) chris he's using you.

c)for what.

w)to get in your pants.

c)no hes not and if he was i would'nt let him or do you think i'm a slut whos dad hates don't talk to me?

w) wait i did'nt mean that its just that he's bigger.

c)oh now hes going to rape me we've been freinds for years mom im packing and orbing over there .

p) bye have fun luv u sence be for orbing.

c)k luv u to mom bye wy.

w) did chris know that wyatt was sad

(Ok this just confused me. Can you like fix it up, I mean who's point of view is it? I'll finish fixing it after you make this part less confusing.)

tbc ill try to update fater if my computer works bette


	3. secrets

charmed does not belong me

I know I promised 5 chaps but my computer broke and my note book got ruined sorry but here's number 3 and yes this is the same chapter from the last time posted but this time it has the help of blac kat666 my beta she really good so I give all the credit when it comes to grammar punctuation and some spelling in this story so please review

* * *

><p>Chris pov<p>

At the Halliwell manor Piper,and Wyatt are at Paige's and Melinda's at Phoebe's is at home alone, Chris was trying to sleep but when he was just about to fall asleep a blue light filled the turned his head to the figure standing in the shadows."Dad?" yawned Chris.

"Yes Chris," said Leo with a smirk that Chris couldn't see.

"You need to leave mom, Wyatt and Melinda could come home any minute," Chris said.

"Why? Will they protect you when they think you're a fucking fag," Leo spat a Chris.

"I know your wrong. I know they love me," said Chris.

"Really now how do you know?" said Leo.

"I just know," said Chris.

"Ok then," said Leo as he turned his back getting ready to leave, "Oh one more thing."

"What?" asked Chris.

"I'm just going to make my mark," said Leo as he pulled out a knife. "Fuck you!" spat Chris, but you could hear the shake in his voice Leo held Chris's arms down and pulled the knife straight across. Deep enough to hurt him but not so deep as to cause the need for stitches or kill him. "Now remember Chris, if you tell anyone that I did this I will kill you," said Leo to his youngest son. "Y-yes sir!" said Chris as he held back tears. "Good". When Leo orbed away Chris got up and washed the cut and put a bandage on it. He then went to lay back down and balled his eyes out 'till he fell a sleep.

* * *

><p>Wyatt prov<p>

"So Wyatt how is Chris feeling?" asked Paige. "Good," he replied. "Welltell him that I love him when you three get home later," said Paige. "Yes auntie Paige," said Wyatt. "So Paige how's Henry doing?" asked Piper. "He's doing good," she replied."So Wyatt,how's magic school?" asked Paige. "Good," he replied. "Well that's good," said Paige. "Well, um, we better get going," said Piper. "Ok, me and Henry will drop by tomorrow,love y'all," said Paige. "Love you too," replied Piper and Wyatt.

at the Halliwell manor

As I walked past Chris's room I heard muffled cries, I should check on him tomorrow I'm just to tired tonight maybe I'lltake him some where. Imean we haven't done anything since he and Brian started dating. Maybe that's why he's crying, I swear I'll vanquish him; well I'll ask what's wrong tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Chris pov<p>

Chris woke up with his wrist stinging."Stupid Leo,"he mumbled then he went to the shower and relaxed as the hot water hit his skin as he thought about what Leo did.

'What did I fucking do to deserve this?' thought Chris. After about 30 minutes passed Chris got out and put on his boxers then some blue jeans with holes in the knees and a red aeropostaleshirt with aeropostale down the side of it in white letters. He put on a bracelet over the cut.'Stupid Leo,homophobic bitch,' thought Chris.

Chris ran down stairs into the kitchen and saw Wyatt."Hey Wy, so how was Auntie Paige last night?" asked Chris. "Good, she wants you to come and see her," his brother replied. "I will I just have a lot on my plate right now," said Chris as he made a bowl of pops. "Ok so, Chris, you wanna go somewhere today? I mean we haven't hung out in forever," Wyatt said. "I guess what do you wanna do?" asked Chris. "Let's go putt putt golf. We haven't been since we were ten," said Wyatt. "Sure sounds like fun," replied Chris. "Cool we'll go today at 12, " said Wyatt "That's in 2 hours," said Chris. "Do you have something to do? If so we can go later then that," Wyatt said. "No, that's good," said Chris. "Cool, well I have to go I'll come here at 11:30 to go putt putt golf," said Wyatt,then he orbed off.

* * *

><p>Brain pov<p>

Brain was in the underworld when he stepped up to the new source."My lord,"he said as he bowed and paid his respects. "Have you found there weakness?" said the new source. "Yes my lord, they both lust after each other, and they both have no idea that the other does," said Brain.

"How can we use this to our advantage?" asked the source.

"I say that we kidnap Chris and lure Wyatt into a trap and kill him. It might take some time before we can do this because their bond is so strong. We need to break that first. Then we act fast before they bond lord it could take months," said Brain.

"Well then continue to observe them,my son, and do what you must."

"Yes my lord," then Brain shimmered out.

* * *

><p>so i have major writers block it might be a while before i update again dont worry i promise i wont leave u hanging like this who knew oh and i love constructive reviews so if u have any problems with it just tell me and ill try to fix them oh and no flame please<p> 


End file.
